


Book 1: The Deserted Prophecy

by SuperWhoLockWarrior



Series: Wings of Fire: The Lost Hope AU [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Book 1: The Dragonet Prophecy, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Not A Fix-It, Talons of Peace (Wings of Fire)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockWarrior/pseuds/SuperWhoLockWarrior
Summary: The SeaWing and NightWing eggs were lost. The SkyWing egg was shattered. The rest of the Talons of Peace died or disbanded. So why was Dune here, a single parent for a defective SandWing and a stupid MudWing? Why had he left his best friend for a lost cause? It seemed that hope truly was lost. So why did anyone still have hope?
Series: Wings of Fire: The Lost Hope AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079081
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Dune remembered how it all started as if it had been yesterday.

Asha had been sent out to get the MudWing egg from her sister Cattail. Dune, Webs, Hvitur, and Kestrel were all waiting anxiously. It had been a while, and she shouldn't have taken this long. Finally though, the large MudWing burst through the cave opening. She was bleeding horribly, clinging to a large red egg.

"I have it!" She had weakly shouted. Kestrel rushed forward and steadied Asha as Webs took the blood red egg.

"Asha, what happened?" Kestrel asked, deeply concerned about her close friend.

"It was going great, but then there was a battle between Blister and Burn's troops... I barely made it out alive." She clutched her underbelly. She had nearly been split open and she was bleeding in a thousand other places.

Quickly she was rushed to the medical cave. Kestrel took care of her as best as she could, but she couldn't do enough. Asha died that night.

And that was still only the beginning.

Webs was sent out to get the SeaWing egg, but he never returned. Morrowseer just never showed up with the NightWing egg. In Dune's mind, either Morrowseer never planned on bringing it, or he managed to lose the egg and was too proud to face them after that. 

The nail in the coffin was Hvitur's death. He had the SkyWing egg. He had almost made it. But Blister killed him. Once Kestrel learned of the dead SkyWing, she completely changed. She had gone from mourning their dead allies to being absolutely furious.

"I'm leaving!" She had yelled.

"Kestrel, come on! You can't leave me alone! I have a MudWing and a SandWing! The eggs are about to hatch!" Dune pleaded.

"I'm sorry Dune, but this is it. I wanted to leave when Asha died! She's the only reason I joined! And now what do I have? No SkyWing egg, that's for sure! What are we supposed to do? The Prophecy is a lost cause!" She punched the wall. "Goodbye, Dune. Good luck with those useless Dragonets!" And with that, she was gone.

Dune wanted to leave himself in that moment. But what would the eggs do? One belonged to his friend Thorn, who would never forgive him now. He'd probably be killed on sight if he stepped foot in the Scorpion Den. So he had nowhere to go anyway. And the poor MudWing egg, it didn't deserve him leaving it defenseless.

So, it was decided. The eggs would hatch tomorrow, and he was going to be ready to raise a MudWing and SandWing. He just had to research MudWings a bit first. He was going to be a single father.


	2. Chapter 2

"Use your fire, Clay!"

Clay couldn't comprehend the demand at first. He had just been knocked into the wall a bit roughly, and his head was swimming. Finally, it clicked. He looked up at the large scarred SandWing before him, and he let out a plume of fire.

Dune jumped aside and looked at him. "Very good. You take orders well. Now let's see how you do without orders." Clay already hated this. His body was aching from the training already, but there was still more!

The MudWing dragonet pounced on Dune, clawing his side. Dune shook him off, and he quickly got back into battle position. "Come on, can't we just talk this out? I'm tired, and talking is easier! You don't have to actually-!"

Dune rushed to tackle him. He barely managed to get out of the way in time. Looks like Dune wasn't going to accept pacifism today.

"You won't always be able to reason with your opponent! Best to learn how to fight efficiently!" He went to step on the tender part of Clay's tail. Clay recognized the move. He quickly jumped out of the way and stepped on Dune's tail in return.

Dune cried out and looked at Clay. For a moment, he was worried the old SandWing would be mad about Clay 'cheating', even though Dune used the move all the time. He knew Dune would justify that with 'it's not cheating when I do it'. However, his scarred face broke out into a wide smile.

"Impressive work, Clay." He said proudly. "Quick reaction times. You've done exceptionally well today."

Clay beamed with pride. "Thank you dad!" He exclaimed excitedly. He was glad he had something to be proud of. He had strength and speed and reflexes. He felt that could make up for the smarts he lacked.

"Let's go see what Sunny is up to, shall we?" Dune suggested. Clay nodded excitedly and started walking towards the main cave. Suddenly, he heard a hissing noise. He immediately recognized it and ducked as a plume of flame flew above his head. He spun around to look at Dune.

"Quick response time. Good, very good." He pat Clay on the head and left the training cave. Clay pouted and followed, trying to be annoyed. He saw Sunny and immediately his pout was gone. He couldn't help but smile.

Sun Beetle was her name, but she was never called that anymore. Over years the name had been shortened to Sunny, and that was practically her real name at this point. Sunny was by no means normal in appearance. She was a SandWing with no tail barb, strangely golden scales, dark freckles, and green eyes rather than obsidian black. She was the sweetest dragon Clay knew, but she was also smart, optimistic, and had plans to fix all the problems in the world.

Sunny looked up at them and grinned. "Look at this lizard! Isn't it _so weird?_ " She help up a strange lizard with a bright red throat flap that kept expanding.

"That's called an anole, I believe." Dune said, examining the lizard. "That's a male, because it has a throat flap. They use it to attract females."

Sunny nodded. "Whatever it is, I love it!" She put it back down. "Go free, little one!" She watched as it scurried away from them.

"Now, it's time for you to study. Go look at your assignment for today. I'm going out to get food." Dune smiled at them.

"Dad, can't we do the studying later?" Clay asked. Dune shook his head.

"No, Clay. You can't put it off until tomorrow again. Just get it done, and it'll be over." He spread his wings behind him, opening the boulder and closing it before departing.

Clay sighed. "Fine. Let's go study."

Sunny was already ahead of him, halfway across the room and heading for the study cave. He followed her in where they found their assignment was... Scroll 43? But they had read _41_ yesterday!

"Odd. Maybe Dune forgot 42?" Sunny suggested. "He sometimes is a bit forgetful." She flew up to the wall of scrolls and grabbed number 42, labeled _The Dragonet Prophecy._ "That's an interesting name!" She exclaimed excitedly as she landed and spread out the scroll.

Sunny read aloud as she always did, letting Clay sit and listen. It explained how a prophecy appeared just when the war was getting hopeless. The NightWing seer that gave the prophecy, Morrowseer, had written most of the scroll. He explained how he had seen the end of the war but wouldn't divulge who won or lost. At the very end of the scroll, it had the prophecy. Sunny, excitedly, read it loud and clear.

"When the war has lasted twenty years,

The dragonets will come

When the land is soaked in blood and tears,

The dragonets will come

Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue,

Wings of night shall come to you

The largest egg in mountain high

Will give to you the wings of sky

For wings of earth, search through the mud

For an egg the color of dragons' blood

And hidden alone from rival queens,

The SandWing egg awaits unseen

Of three sisters who blister, blaze, and burn

Two shall die and one shall learn

If she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher

She'll have the power of wings of fire

Five eggs to hatch on the brightest night

Five dragons born to end the fight

Darkness will rise to bring the light

The dragonets are coming..."

Sunny and Clay were both silent after finishing the prophecy. Clay was sure they both had the same thought.

_That's us, isn't it?_


	3. Chapter 3

Sunny was the first to break the silence.

"Clay..." She said tentatively. He tried to imagine everything going on in her mind, but he couldn't.

"Yes?" His voice cracked.

"Didn't we hatch on the brightest night?"

"I... Think so."

"And... Wasn't your egg a blood red egg?"

"It was."

More silence followed. This time Clay broke the silence.

"So what? We're prophecy dragonets?" He asked, unsure of what that could possibly mean.

"I... Guess so." Sunny stared at the scroll. "Does that mean we'll end the war?"

"I think so." Clay was in awe. He couldn't believe this. A prophecy dragonet! He was special? How could he be special? Sunny he could believe. She was optimistic, smart, and strange looking. She would be perfect in a prophecy. But him? He felt dumb as a rock, and the only thing he thought he was good at was eating and fighting. He didn't feel like the type of dragon they'd write prophecies about.

"But... That doesn't make sense. Didn't dad say the war ended last year with Blister victorious?"

"Maybe... It's not really over. Maybe there's something we missed..." He looked at scroll 43. The last scroll they were to read, which explained how the war ended. They just had to read that scroll. Maybe there was something important.

"What about the other three dragons? The SeaWing, SkyWing, and NightWing? We'd need them for the prophecy." Sunny hadn't even thought of the scroll. She was too focused on these unknown dragonets. "Maybe... We're supposed to find them! Go out into the world and meet them and then we can all work together to bring peace to Pyrrhia!"

Uh oh. He knew that tone. She was setting her mind to this plan. He loved her and knew she was smart, but sometimes she could be a bit optimistic and would sometimes rush into plans without fully thinking them through. He wasn't sure how she planned on finding these dragonets, and he was even less sure how they'd get out. Dune never let them leave! He always said it was too dangerous. Speaking of Dune...

"Why did Dune hide this from us? Surely he knew." Clay frowned. He hated trying to figure out other dragons. He found it hard to imagine what happened in their minds.

"Maybe... Because he thought it was dangerous? If it were too dangerous to even be _outside_ then imagine how dangerous he'd think a prophecy would be!"

He looked down. "Hey Sunny? What if we left the cave and looked for the other dragonets? Like, right now?"

"Now?! No no no no no! I wouldn't dare leave now! I don't wanna leave dad all alone! He wouldn't even know where we went! He would worry so much! Maybe we can figure out a way to convince him to let us go out? See the world!"

Clay had very little hope that Dune would let them outside. He already took so many precautions...

Suddenly, they heard the scraping of the boulder. Dune had returned! And Clay could hear cows! He and Sunny ran into the main cave to greet him.

"Hey dad!" Clay exclaimed.

"We have questions!" Sunny interjected.

"Lots of questions!"

Dune immediately pushed them away with his wing. "Give me a moment, I just got back!" He dragged the cows in with some trouble. Clay immediately went to help, and soon, they were all eating their fresh cow.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Dune asked before taking another bite.

"Well uh... We kinda didn't read the right assignment cause we thought you accidentally forgot scroll 42..." Clay explained.

Dune's obsidian black eyes widened. "You read scroll 42?" He asked, his voice quiet.

Sunny nodded. "And we wanted to ask some questions about it. The most important being... Are we the prophecy dragonets?"

Dune gave a long sigh. He looked Sunny in the eyes, then Clay. Clay wasn't sure what he'd say, and he wasn't sure what answer he wanted more. Finally, he answered, "Yes. Yes you are."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Clay asked. He had even more questions now, and his mind was racing.

"Because the prophecy was a failure. Your lives were going to be much different, but... Everything went wrong. The SkyWing egg died, while the NightWing and SeaWing never showed up. And the other guardians left or died, so I was left alone. I decided to raise you like normal Dragonets. I didn't want you to know. Because I was scared that if you knew... You'd leave. And if you left... I'm not sure I'd ever see you again." He sighed gently.

"Of course you'd see us again! We'd visit, all the time! I promise!" Sunny exclaimed hotly as she hugged him in a wing embrace. "Don't you promise Clay?"

"Of course I promise!" Clay replied, hugging Dune as well. He couldn't imagine leaving his dad alone, never seeing him again. The very idea made him feel empty inside, however, Sunny pulled him out of that thought.

"Do you think... Eventually, maybe soon, maybe not... We could leave? Like I said, I promise we'll visit. But... Well, we wanna see the world. And maybe we can... Fulfill the Prophecy. Like we were meant to." Sunny seemed to realize after she said it how bad a time this was.

Dune thought for a moment. He gave a sad sigh. "Yes. It's been far too long inside. As of tomorrow... As of tomorrow, you'll be allowed to leave whenever you wish." He smiled softly, sadly.

"Thank you, dad..." Clay smiled and hugged him tighter. "I promise we'll visit often!"

Dune nodded, taking a deep breath. "I think it's time you're off to sleep. We'll finish your final history lesson tomorrow." He stood and walked away quietly.

Clay ran to the sleeping cave with Sunny, and he laid down, curled around her protectively. They often slept like this when they felt bad or had something on their minds, it was how they slept when they were hatchlings, so it was comforting. He stayed awake for a while. He never was the smartest, but tonight, he was planning and thinking. How were they going to fulfill a prophecy? How were they going to find the other Dragonets, especially when the SkyWing was long dead? He eventually drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Clay opened his eyes. Sunny wasn't in the cave. Had he slept in again? He groaned and stood up, walking into the main cave. Sunny was there already, reading the scroll about the prophecy again intently. Her tail was thumping against the ground as she read.

"The Dragonets are coming!" She exclaimed, a wide grin on her face.

"Morning, Sunny. How long have you been up?" Clay asked.

"A few hours! I've been studying the prophecy nearly all night to try and figure out what everything means and how to find everyone! Also of course how we're supposed to fix everything and make the world perfect. I also read the last history scroll and found out that to many the war isn't truly over! Everyone's still mad at others even though there's no official war anymore!" She spoke in a frenzy, sleep deprived and excited. The scroll she was referring to sat open next to her, amongst a pile of other scrolls she also had open.

"Uh... Sunny, maybe you should get some sleep?" Clay suggested. "You should be well rested if we're leaving today. Tell me more once you at least take a nap."

"But-! There's so much to talk about!"

"I'll read the scroll while you sleep so I know more about what you try to tell me." 

"Fiiiiiiiiine." Sunny sighed and stood. She walked to the sleeping cave, stumbling from how tired she was. She made her way in and hopefully slept.

Clay started reading the scroll, still a bit tired. It detailed how Blister murdered Burn with a dragonbite viper and claimed her place as queen. She planned to murder Blaze as well, but she escaped into the Ice Kingdom and was never seen anywhere else again. Queen Blister fined Queen Glacier, Queen Moorhen, and Queen Scarlet to make them pay for supporting the other princesses. Because of this, many dragons have started feeling like they're being oppressed and have spoken out against Queen Blister. Tensions seemed to be as high as when the war started.

The boulder was moved aside as Dune stepped in with a large cow. He smiled at Clay and looked around. "Where's Sunny?"

"Napping. Stayed up all night reading." Clay chuckled.

Dune nodded, dragging the cow to the eating cave, Clay helping. They managed to get it there, and Clay smiled brightly.

"So... You'll be leaving today." Dune said quietly. "Sunny said she thinks you can fulfill the prophecy. How do you plan on doing that without the other dragonets?"

"We're going to find them, I guess." Clay frowned. "I don't know how we're gonna do it either. I don't even know anything about the other kingdoms!"

Dune nodded, frowning deeply. "I'm sure she'll figure something out. She's good at that."

Clay nodded in agreement, but to tell the truth, he wasn't sure this time. She might've bitten off more than she could chew. He started to worry again; what if they couldn't find the other dragonets? Who would be their SkyWing replacement? How were they going to know who was a prophecy dragonet? What were they even supposed to do once they found everyone? He decided to sit down and try to calm himself. They were somewhere in the Sky Kingdom... So they would tackle the SkyWing problem immediately. They could find someone, he was sure. Someone that'd stand out enough to be their prophecy dragonet. Then they'd move on and find each one. Where would they find the NightWing though? Where did NightWings even live? Why were they so mysterious about everything? He sighed. This was going to be hard.

Sunny eventually walked in as Dune was cooking the cow. "I smell food!" She exclaimed.

Clay nodded. For once, he wasn't hungry. He was too busy planning.

"So, did you read the scroll? What did you think? Isn't it interesting?!" Sunny grinned.

"Yes, it was very interesting." Clay responded, looking at her. "I think I have a plan!"

"Really? Usually I come up with plans! What's your plan?" She immediately sat next to him.

"We're gonna find the SkyWing first, then the SeaWing, then travel around to find the NightWing last." He said. "The NightWing will be the hardest to find, because NightWings are so mysterious!"

"That's a good plan! I thought of something similar!" Sunny grinned, spreading her wings. "But we gotta throw in seeing the kingdoms we would've grown up in!"

"Of course!" Clay exclaimed.

Dune smiled softly at them, and he gave them some of the cooked cow. "Here, you have to eat before you leave." She pat Clay and Sunny's heads.

Clay smiled gratefully, his hunger returning. He immediately began eating, Sunny doing the same.

A few hours passed, and Sunny and Clay sat in the main cave. Dune walked in and looked at the boulder covering the entrance. He sighed and opened it with a key, and the sunlight streamed in, hitting their scales.

Clay's eyes widened. Sunny's scales looked even better in the sunlight! They were practically _glowing_! He ran into the sunlight, grinning. He craned his neck, trying to look at himself. His scales were a gorgeous bronze, and his underscales were nearly as golden as Sunny's. He grinned and looked at Sunny, excitement in his eyes. The sun was high in the sky, and they were surrounded by mountains. He took off, flying into the air to look around better.

Flying felt amazing! The air whooshing past him, the sounds of birds, the feeling of freedom. He got high enough to see over most mountains, and he saw a city in the distance. _That must be it!_ He thought. He started flying towards it, and he could hear Sunny's wingbeats behind him. He angled his wings and dove, landing just outside the city. There was a gorgeous palace in the distance, and a large circular building open to the sky with multiple pillars jutting up. It didn't seem to be in use, surprisingly enough. He was surprised, given how grand it seemed. Wouldn't dragons be around it more?

As quickly as the thought occurred to him, it was gone as he noticed the houses around them, all white marble with columns and such. Everything about this place was beautiful.

"Clay! This place is amazing!" Sunny exclaimed.

"I know! Where do we go first?" Clay responded, grinning as he looked around more.

Sunny was about to say something, when they heard a hissing noise. He looked around to identify the noise, and his eyes widened. He was face to face with a dark red SkyWing, and she looked angry. 


End file.
